Happy again
by Sselene
Summary: After Elizabeth death, three years ago, Peter doesn't think he has the right to be happy again. Could Neal change his mind? SLASH Peter/Neal


"Ca I go?" Asked Neal.

The case Peter and he were working on was already close, so Neal hoped Peter let him go before the closing hour.

"Yeah."

Peter didn't even put up his head, as he didn't want to look to Neal.

It made him think about the whole day, a day in which seemed Peter wanted to be as far as possible from him.

"Peter?" Neal called.

He put his hand upon Peter's and the agent shivered, removing his hand from below Neal's one.

Peter finally rose his head, looking trough Neal's icy eyes.

"What? You can go." He said.

"Are you okay?" Asked Neal, with a soft voice.

"What?" Asked Peter, confused.

"Well… you've been silent and far the whole day… did I make something wrong?"

Peter stayed silent, then he shocked his head.

"No, Neal. I'm just tired." He rushed his hand downward his face. "Please, go home."

Neal stayed still for a moment, then he nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said, then he went out of the room.

He turned back when he heard Peter sighed.

"… Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

Peter didn't answer.

"Yeah…" He said after some times.

"She died three years ago, Peter." Said Neal.

He returned at the desk and another time he put his hands on Peter's one.

The man didn't remove his.

"I don't know if I can go on." He said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Asked Neal.

His hand squeezed more Peter's one.

"I don't think I have the right." Said Peter.

His eyes were down on the desk, as he didn't want to see the co-worker.

"You have!" Said Neal, his voice very high. "Peter, loving another person isn't a betrayal, you will always love Elizabeth, I know, you know and she know. She wants you to be happy, Peter."

Peter stayed silent for a while, then he removed his hand.

"Please, go home." He said.

Neal opened his lips, as he wanted to speak, but then he nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled a little at Peter, who didn't smiled back, then he went out.

Diana sided him just after he closed the door.

"I have to talk to you." She said in a soft voice.

"Tell me." Neal said.

"No, not here." Diana Replied. "Can we go to your house?"

Neal looked her, puzzled, but he nodded.

"Sure." He said.

"Then let's go." Diana said.

She was really in an hurry, Neal noticed, what was so important?

Some time after, they were at Neal's home.

Diana was sitting on the couch, searching something in the bag she had on her lap.

"What do you want to tell me?" Neal asked.

He pour some wine in two glass and he offered one to Diana.

She denied with a sign of the head.

Waiting patiently, Neal sat in front of the girl, drinking the wine.

He was really curious, but he didn't dare to ask.

"I've found something." Diana said.

She took from her bag a paper and offered it to Neal.

Neal took it and started to read it.

His eyes widened.

"Is… is this Peter who's talking?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is." Diana answered.

Neal read again the sheet.

F.R. _Did you go to Mirajane, yesterday?_

P.B. _Yeah_

F.R. _Did you saw Jasmine?_

P.B. _Yeah_

F.R. _She's beautiful, isn't she?_

P.B. _Yeah, she really is._

F.R. _She has a crush on you!_

P.B. _Yeah? Good to hear it_

Both of them stayed silent for a while.

"Today…" Neal started to say. "Peter was upset… he said he wasn't sure he had the right to be happy again…"

Diana went back with her shoulders, shocked.

"Do you think… he has a crush on… Jasmine?" She asked.

"I don't know." Neal answered. "I think it's possible."

However, he wasn't so sure. There were something more. But what?

Someone knocked at the door, causing both hearts to jump.

"Neal?" The voice of Peter asked.

"Oh, my god." Whispered Diana. "I have to hide!"

"Can't you go away?" Asked Neal, puzzled.

"He would ask!" Diana answered.

Then she entered in a wardrobe, hiding herself.

"Neal?"

Neal jumped then he sighed.

There were no motives to have fear.

He opened the door, with the smile he always had.

"Peter, hey. Did you need something?" He asked.

Peter didn't answer.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, come in, come in." Neal answered, shifting on the side so Peter could entered in the house.

"Are you with someone?" Asked Peter.

Neal looked at him, puzzled, than he saw the two glass of wine.

"Mozzie." He answered. "But he went away some moments ago."

"Sure, Mozzie." Sighed Peter.

He sat on the couch and Neal sat near him.

"Do you need something, Peter? Do you want some wine?" Neal asked.

"No, thank you." Answered Peter. "I have to tell you something, about… about what we were speaking earlier."

"About… your right to be happy again?" Asked Neal.

Was Peter going to tell him about Jasmine?

Neal couldn't help but feel a strong ache, although he couldn't understand why.

"Yes, about it…" Confirmed Peter.

Neal didn't tell anything, just observing Peter who tried to speak.

Peter's eyes were on him, then down on his neck.

Neal could see his co-worker swallowed hard and just that little movement of his Adam's apple made him feel hot.

He didn't even realize how much Peter had effects on him.

"Is everything okay, Peter?" Asked softly Neal.

He was scared he would ask Peter to fuck him in that precise moment.

Peter looked at him, then again down at his neck.

He swallowed again.

"No." He answered.

Then he went a little forward, his lips so near Neal's neck.

Neal could feel the breathe of his co-worker on his neck and shivers going down on his spine.

"Peter?" He asked in a sigh.

"Neal." Peter called.

Then his lips were on Neal's flesh, kissing and biting softly.

Neal moaned, going back with his head, showing more of his neck.

He had never thought he would find himself in that position with Peter, although he dreamed it a lot of times.

Peter stopped just a second, then he started again.

He kissed the piece of flesh just under the ear, sucking softly. The right hand started to touch Neal's thigh, while the left arm circled his waist, putting them nearer.

"Peter…" Sighed Neal.

His hand tightened Peter's shirt on his shoulder, while groans and moans shifts out of his opened lips.

Peter's telephone started to ring and, with a loud sigh, the man stepped back from Neal.

"I got to answer." He said, like an excuse.

"I know." Sighed Neal, putting the hands on his own lap.

Peter stood up and answered the phone, exiting on the balcony.

"Agent Burke." He said, just before he disappeared.

Neal watched him go away, then he fell on the shoulder of the couch, rushing his hands on his face.

"Oh, my God. That was totally unexpected. And kind of hot."

Neal jumped off the couch, looking the girl, with wide eyes.

"Diana." He whispered.

He totally forgot she was in the wardrobe.

"I'm going to go before Peter-"

She couldn't even finish the sentence, the footstep of Peter returning.

"Oh, my God." Diana whispered, jumping back in the wardrobe.

Neal sat down, welcoming Peter with a smile.

"Here you are." He whispered.

"Here I am." Peter himself whispered, sitting down on the couch.

"Where were we?" Asked Neal.

He neared his lips to Peter's, but the man receded, so that they didn't collide, but not so much they couldn't breath on each other.

Neal stayed still, inhaling Peter's breath, then he approached him again, touching softly his under lip with his own.

Peter inhaled stronger.

Neal smiled for that reaction.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

He opened a little his lips, biting softly Peter's under lip.

Then the same treatment was held for his upper lip.

"Neal…" Peter groaned.

"Ssshhh…" Neal whispered, putting one of his long finger on his lips.

The other hand went downer on his hard cock.

"You're already that hard?" He asked with a grin.

"Because of you." Peter sighed.

"Good to hear it." Neal whispered, mirroring the words Peter said about Jasmine.

Peter didn't remember them.

With a fast movement, Neal sat on Peter's lap, his chest against Peter's chest, his arm around Peter's neck.

"Take me." He whispered on Peter's lips.

He wanted it for so long, but Peter seemed uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know…"

"Sssh…" Neal whispered. "It's okay."

He surely couldn't permit Peter to give up.

His hands went down, unbuckled Peter's belt, then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and put them down with his slips.

"Hi…" He whispered, his gaze locked on Peter's hard cock.

"Neal…" Peter sighed.

Neal smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. Then he free his own erection from the trousers.

Peter swallowed hard, trying desperately not to go down with his eyes. It was useless, because his gaze fell down on Neal's hard cock and he swallowed again.

"Do you like it?" Asked Neal in a hot whisper.

"Yeah…" Peter answered, with a tremble voice.

"Give me your hand." Neal sighed.

Peter swallowed again, then he offered his hand to Neal.

Neal tightened it trough his own hand, then he put both of them around their aching cocks.

Peter moaned.

"Do you like it?" Neal asked.

He started to stroke their cocks with their hands, moaning e sighing.

"Yeah…" Peter groaned.

He closed his eyes, reclining his head on the back of the couch.

Also Neal closed his eyes, resting his head on Peter's shoulder, while his hand stroked harder their twitching cocks.

"Oh, God." Peter groaned.

"Please…" Neal whispered with a grin. "Just Neal."

Peter laughed a little bit, but then he moaned again.

"Neal…" He whispered, almost choking in his sighs. "I'm coming…"

"Then come…" Neal sighed, his lips so close to Peter's. "Come with me."

Peter abandoned himself totally at Neal's attention, moaning and groaning and sighing as his body trembled under his and Neal's hand.

"Come…" Neal whispered, his voice choking because of the pleasure in his body.

Peter arched, tightened his hand around their cocks, moaning loud.

Neal groaned, shutting his eyes, reclining back his head.

"Fuck, Peter…" He sighed.

Their bodies trembled as they reached together the peak of their pleasure.

"Damn…" Neal whispered, collapsing on Peter's body.

Peter started to caress softly Neal's hair, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Sorry?" Said Neal, locked his eyes with Peter's. "For what?"

"For this." Answered Peter. "I'm sorry."

He took Neal through his hips, putting him aside.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

He stood up, dressing again.

"I don't understand, Peter. Sorry for what?" Neal asked again.

His hand reached Peter's one, but the man retired his.

"I shouldn't do… this. We shouldn't." Peter answered.

He looked at Neal and his gaze full of sadness hurt Neal more than Neal could ever think.

"I'm sorry." Peter said again.

Then he went away.

Silently, Neal watched him as he closed the door behind him, then he fell on the couch.

"Damn." He whispered.

The door of the wardrobe opened slightly.

Diana stood still and silent for a moment and neither Neal said anything.

"I'm sorry." Diana whispered after a while.

Than she silently went away.

"Yeah…" Neal sighed, after she was gone. "I'm sorry, too."

He didn't want the thing to finish in that way.

He didn't want at all.


End file.
